Old, Dead Science Guys and the Art of Making Out
by Puppet Of Love
Summary: Luke will not be treated like a piece of meat, no matter what Grace happens to be doing with her tongue.


Title: Old, Dead Science Guys and the Art of Making Out Email: puppetoflove@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: Um . . .PG-13? I don't know. They make out, and Grace says "fuck". Do with that what you will.  
  
Pairing: Grace/Luke, Luke/Old, Dead Science Guys  
  
Spoilers: None, really. Kind of AU and such.  
  
Summary: Luke will not be treated like a piece of meat, no matter what Grace happens to be doing with her tongue.  
  
I'm Poor: So don't sue me.  
  
**  
  
"Grace, I just don't know if --"  
  
"Luke, SHUT UP!"  
  
"I'm just saying, I don't know that we should --"  
  
"Stop being such a GIRL! Look, we're making out. And up until you opened your mouth, well, opened it to do something OTHER than put your tongue in my mouth; it was a good time. So SHUT UP and get back to it!"  
  
"But Grace, I just want to be sure you're okay with this."  
  
"Luke." She was a bit breathless from both the yelling and the kissing, and he was seriously beginning to annoy her. "Listen to me. If I'm not okay with this? I'll just . . .I'll kick you in the nuts or something. Until that happens, rest assured that I want your hands back on my stomach and your mouth back on my neck, so SHUT UP and make out with me!"  
  
He sat up hastily, untangling legs and arms and bracelets from buttons as he went along. "Are you just here for the making out?" He asked, his voice raising an octave and his cheeks flushed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you just here to make out with me?"  
  
"What if I am? What do you care?"  
  
"Because you can't just DO that!"  
  
"Why not!" Her voice was rising too, and she could feel anger starting to coil in her already tight belly.  
  
"Because you just CAN'T! You can't just sit there and smell good and kiss me and touch me and do that thing with your tongue and just be . . .doing it to do it!" His hands flew up like thin, twitchy birds to brush through his already wild hair, and he nudged his glasses back up his nose. "It's not supposed to work like that."  
  
He was refusing to look her in the eyes, and she found it both infuriating and endearing at the same time. "I never . . .dammit, Luke, I never said I was doing that."  
  
"Well, you never said you weren't."  
  
"But I never said I was, either!"  
  
"This isn't -- this isn't going to get us anywhere, Grace. Besides, dammit, you have to tell me these things. You're not exactly the easiest person to read under normal circumstances, and it's twice was hard when you're yelling at me to make out with you! It's pressure, Grace!" His voice was starting to take on a manic tone. "It's a lot of pressure!"  
  
"I don't -- I didn't -- Look! If I didn't LIKE you like you I wouldn't spend three hours sitting around and pretending to care about all your stupid science babbling about guys who died hundreds of years ago, and I wouldn't sit anywhere near you at lunch, and I wouldn't be getting so fucking pissed off because you don't think I like you, and frankly, this is more talking than I ever care to do when it doesn't involve somehow damning the man --" she stopped suddenly when he started laughing. Real, deep belly laughs, wheezing and turning red and almost crying. "What? WHAT? Do you find something about this FUNNY Girardi, because I will never do that "thing with my tongue" again if you don't stop laughing right now!"  
  
"No! I just . . .it's just . . .you're kind of cute when you're indignant, Polk."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"No, really, it's endearing. Almost cute even."  
  
"I'm not . . .I don't . . .it's not CUTE!"  
  
"Yeah," he said, slumping back beside her on his rumpled bed. "It kind of is."  
  
"Would you just shut up and start making out with me again? If you had just listened to me in the first place instead of being such a damn drama queen . . ." she trailed off as his lips found their way back to her neck. He had moved his way up her jaw line before he suddenly shot up again.  
  
"Wait, you think my science stuff is boring? I thought you liked it when we talked about science!"  
  
"Luke," she said through gritted teeth. "Shut. Up."  
  
"Oh. Right." 


End file.
